ABSTRACT Results from our previous U56 outreach pilot projects (A Pilot study of knowledge and Interest of Genetic Counseling and Testing for Hereditary Breast and Ovarian Cancer Syndrome among Puerto Rican Women living on the Island \ Developing Strategies for Reducing Cancer Disparities Via Cross-Institutional Collaboration: Outreach Efforts for the Partnership Between the Ponce School of Medicine and the Moffitt Cancer Center ^ Cultural Acceptability of a Smoking Relapse Prevention Intervention for Pregnant Women in Puerto Rico: Providers' Feedback ^ Initial Efforts In Community Engagement with Health Care Providers: Perceptions of Barriers to Care for Cancer Patients in Puerto Rico